Settled
by Satoorihoya
Summary: Short drabble on NaruHina settling down in their new home and stumbling upon a box of pictures that takes them down memory lane.


After earning enough incomes from all of their high ranked missions, Naruto and Hinata had managed to buy their very own home. It was a nice and comfy place; there was a glass window set in the living area that faced the monument of the past Hokage shrines. It had two baths and four bedrooms just in case they wanted more than one child – which Naruto hope that Hinata agreed to it also – and the kitchen was just big enough for the likes of the Hyuuga Heiress.

Naruto walked back out of the master bedroom after rearranging the king size bed and nearly freaked out when he saw his wife of one year enter their new home with a huge enough box that could fit her small body. "Oh, kami Hinata! What are you doing carrying such a heavy box?!" He screamed, running to her and snatching the brown item from her.

The petite girl beamed, wiping the cold sweat off her forehead and exhaled a loud breath, "It's okay, Naruto-kun," he replied, her breathing a little heavier than usual, "I need the exercise anyway and plus, it wasn't _that_ heavy. You're exaggerating too much," she chuckled, earning a playful pout from the blonde.

Naruto tut teasingly, glaring at her before he leaned down and sweetly pecked her by the lips, "Still, you're my wife and I will not let you carry such heavy things." He confirmed it with another gentle kiss before turning away with the box still in his hands and walked to the kitchen.

Hinata softly smiled as she shook her head at her blonde husband's eagerness. He was too plentiful but that was what she loved about him. And even after a year of marriage, he still managed to magically create small butterflies inside of her stomach. She touched her belly, rubbing it lightly before heading towards a box that was settled in the living room.

If Naruto did not let her carry things then she had no choice but to unpack their boxes. That was the least she could do.

* * *

"Gah, I'm so tired from carrying all of those boxes inside," The young Uzumaki complained as he set himself down, lying flat on the wood floor with his head settled on his wife's lap. His eye only closed for a brief second before he fluttered them back open as he heard Hinata sigh. He peered at her worriedly and asked her if she was okay or was she tired or if she needed water but received only a shook of her head as she continued to take out things from a box.

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, "It's just been a long day. And didn't I tell you that I would help you with carrying those boxes? Look at you now; you're all drained."

The young blonde stood up immediately and sat beside his wife, enthusiasm running throughout his body that instant. "I'm not drained," he sternly affirmed, "who said I was? Also, I've told you this once and I'll tell you again; I will not let you carry those heavy boxes. They're just too heavy for you right now."

Hinata lightly chuckled and reached her hand out to touch the male's whisker cheeks, "Okay, okay. I'll listen," she exhaled lovingly, rubbing his cheekbone with her thumb.

"Well then since that's settled, now let's get unpacking!" The male exclaimed, turning to a box on his left to unbox it. He quickly did so; feeling energized all of sudden and took out things to set them in their proper places.

* * *

After much time, the two came back to sit down on the same floor they were earlier and found that they still had a small box left. Hinata furrowed her brows as she read the top of the cardboard, "Pictures?" Her head snapped up to look at her blonde husband to see his eyes sparkled instantly.

"Ah! Pictures! That's what we forgot to put up." Naruto exclaimed, taking the box from his wife. He opened it immediately, revealing all the old and new photos that they had shared together or just of themselves or with their teammates. He took out a photo of his team, set in a picture frame then the one with Hinata's and hers.

The two laughed together, sharing the memories that they had before they became a couple and when they did become one. The young Hyugga quickly gently leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder as she brought up a picture of just the two of them, "Do you remember this one?" She mumbled but she knew he heard her.

Naruto smiled as the memories all came back and flooded his head. He would give anything to remember the picture Hinata was holding. They were dining in at Ichiraku's that night, just the two of them and before they were about to leave, Teuichi had requested to take a photo of them. He had been so nervous because he wasn't sure if Hinata would like to take pictures with him or not. She surprised him though when her arms had naturally curled themselves around his as she scooted closer to his side. He had blushed so hard, it showed in the picture.

He pecked her by the head and leaned his cheek on it as he spoke out tenderly. "Of course I remember it," he replied, "it was the first picture we took together. Just the two of us."

"Yeah," the younger replied, "and our very first date also." She shifted into a better position as her free hand came to rest on top of her belly, "You were so nervous that night," she laughed a little at the thought, "but I still had fun and we got to take a picture together so I'm glad."

Unable to keep his feelings to himself, Naruto surprised Hinata with a tight hug on the side. He never knew how much he loved the girl. She was so perfect to him, so amazing, so beautiful and just so lovely. Just her small presence made his lonely life feel so not lonely anymore. It was as if she was his very own personal sun.

"Gah Hinata, I love you!" The blond screeched.

The young maiden chuckled, kissing the male on the forehead as she pulled away, "And I love you too but now we have to continue unpacking. There are still some more pictures to put up." She stated and beamed when the male scrunched his face.

They continued to dig in some more of the photos, seeking the ones with Naruto's parents which he had found up at the attic of the Third Hokage's room and Hianta's passed mother who she resembled so much. The two skimmed through more and more, putting each pictures in their proper places until they reached the bottom.

Hinata pulled out the last frame. It was a frame of five spaces; two one inch on each side that were empty and in the middle was a seven inch which held the picture of Naruto and Hinata in their wedding gowns. She traced the picture firmly and letting the memories flash through her before she let out a satisfied sigh. Nothing felt better than to be married with the man she had loved all her life.

"Naruto-kun? What are we going to put on the last four spaces?" She asked suddenly, showing the frame to her blonde husband. He took a look at it, examining it fairly before a big grin appeared on his bright face.

Naruto reached out his bandaged hand to her belly and softly rubbed it as he looked at her with a big smile, "Well, of course we're gonna save it for our little one here and maybe another one or more."

Hinata blushed instantly at the blonde's words. _How could he always be sold bold_ , she thought. Having more than one child was taking its toll on the petite girl. And as she thought more about it, her body almost felt like fainting. It wasn't that she did not want any more children. No. It just meant that they were going to spend more times in the bedroom and she didn't know if she could handle him

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
